


Date

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] When Idols are dating, they have to be VERY careful about it. And when it says, careful, they really couldn't let their guard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all, I've never been to Disneyland, especially Tokyo Disneyland, NEVER.
> 
> Second, this is written in a rush due to it's actually passed my bed time and I have work in the morning tomorrow orz so, forgive all broken grammar or typos. I will try to read it over again when I have time.
> 
> Three, I unconsciously slipped in my other otp which is very unpopular. It's Ryuu/Mitsu. Please take of care of them gently, readers.
> 
> Fourth, this is my second yamasou fic, and also second fic in the fandom lol
> 
> SPREAD THE YAMASOU :v

Every morning in Takanashi Production dormitory has always started as the same. The talents were all in hustle and bustle: preparing for their works, morning training, and particularly Ousaka Sougo –the mother of Idolish Seven Group- in frantic.

"Tamaki-kun, Iori-kun, did you already make sure everything has all been packed? Your bath necessities? Tissue during travel? Your lunch? Ah, you two are growing boys so you will need some snacks…"

Even for Iori, watching was getting quite tiresome. "Ousaka-san, take a breath. Everything's fine. I've checked everything."

"So-chan… you're being a worry-rat."

Like usual, Tamaki's word sometimes pierced the serious older man. "W-Worry-rat?"

Before Sougo could turn into a sour one in the morning, a pat delivered to the silver-haired man's head and drew him a little backward, "Hey, hey, don't tease him. It's a mother's job to be worry," Yamato gave a slight grin at the younger members, "so, are you guys all prepared to have fun?"

"Ussu…" Tamaki nodded. Despite his expressionless face, he seemed to have a bit enthusiasm.

Iori, on the other hand, sighed at the appearance of their leader in exasperation, "You're saying that kind of thing again?" Ever since they returned from their hot spring shooting, the oldest lad had been calling them as 'children' and Sougo as 'mother'. Frankly speaking, it was embarrassing for men in their age to be playing house. "So what? Are you saying you're our father?" It was supposed to be delivered as a tease, but with his tone, Iori sounded as if he was mocking the older man.

Instead of answering, Yamato's lips formed a meaningful grin while his hand messed up the shorter man's black-haired locks, much to the perfect high-school student's distress. All the work he did this morning to keep his appearance prim and proper was ruined in seconds!

"Remember, be careful while sneaking into the girl's room; be wise, peeping is not nice; and futon is not the best place to hide your porn!" After delivering the remark, the man laughed away with "Have fun on your trip," and commented "How nice it is to be young". Iori and Tamaki's shouts of "We're not going to do any of that!" was fell on deaf ears.

Sougo mentally face-palmed at the turn of event. Thanks to Yamato though, his tension earlier has subsided. "Iori-kun, Tamaki-kun, it's time for you two to go, isn't it?"

Glad that Sougo reminded them, Iori quickly regained his composure and excused himself, dragging the too-relaxed Tamaki along with him to school.

Today, the two youngest members of Idolish Seven are going to have their school trip. Usually, they would have prioritize their work, but the company president and their manager agreed that they should enjoy their school time when they could, and school trip was one of the biggest events in school years that a student shouldn't miss. However since the two important members of making the seven and MEZZO" were to be away, the group couldn't exactly do much work and thus, they decided to have the other members to have a break along with the school trip. For the sake of the three relaxing days, the group had given all they had so the schedule could be cleared without any inconvenience to either party. Despite the fun and appreciation, it was inevitably a very long and tiring months that any of them wanted a moment to lie and relax.

Mitsuki, being the good oldest son, decided to return home and paid a visit to Iori's and his parents and left with Iori last night. This morning, knowing Tamaki would slack off; the perfect student had deliberately come to pick his friend up. Riku, who got kinda homesick after hearing Mitsuki's plan, has also departed back to his home for the meanwhile. Nagi wanted to tour the Akihabara for all the Magical Cocona merchandise and stuff he missed… and will stayed a night out for tomorrow's event. Yamato and Sougo have lost any contact whatsoever with their family, so the two decided to remain in the boarding house.

From the time when everyone went on their own business and away for a night outside, the two of them would get to be alone for the entire afternoon and Sougo couldn't help but feel an excitement rising. Without the other members knowing, he and their leader have taken a leap on their relationship. However, because they were all living together, the two have to be _very_ sneaky and secretive on their rendezvous… which obviously, wasn't the easiest thing to do. First times it was exciting, few times after that, it got frustrating… to the point that Sougo couldn't have enough.

Not wanting to waste such a golden chance opportunity, Sougo has formed some plans inside his head. With the fact that there were only the two of them, he didn't need to be so cautious and probably they could try all the kinky things he thought Yamato-san would like (or honestly, he just wanted to try –really, appearance shouldn't deceive anyone).

However, despite the entire situation he'd thought of or the role-plays he had fantasized in mind, his lover has never failed to make the calm and collected Sougo fell from his seat.

"Sou, get prepare."

"… Yamato-san?"

"We're going on a date."

"…" a moment passed, "…eh?"

"I'll be going on ahead and wait for you at the station, alright?" With a (very attractive, mind you) wink, Yamato casually left the house, leaving the perplexed younger man still trying to process what was going on.

"…Eh?" Date? Did Yamato-san just say 'date'? But Yamato-san was dressed very casually without any disguise whatsoever! How could they go on a date like that?!

Yet again, Ousaka Sougo has successfully been switched back to frantic mode.

* * *

Unfortunately, with such a short notice, Sougo had barely a moment to compose himself. In the end, he changed to his casual set of clothes, grabbed his favorite muffler, and stuffed the *cough* toys he'd deliberately brought for this day inside the closet before going out of the house and locked it in a hurry. On the way, the mother of the team's mind had completely went over his daily mulling of: has he turned off the stove?, has the leftover food been saved in the refrigerator?, was there any cooking ingredients left enough for the week?, what about the laundry?; and mostly "where will Yamato-san take him to?".

Wishing no one noticed that Ousaka Sougo was walking hurriedly through the town, the light-haired man tried to focus on getting to his destination. When Yamato mentioned the station, the A station was the first place came in mind. Nearby was the place where they first performed to live audience in the middle of the rain. It was a very nostalgic place. Footsteps came into a slower rhythm as Sougo approached the place and quietly looked around. Thankfully, he hadn't encountered any fan on his way, but Yamato was also not in sight.

Weird. Did he get the place wrong?

Stopping by the nearest wall, he recollected his memory of whatever could be the place his lover mentioned. Was there any specific place for their meeting point? No. They hardly ever had hang out outside together, so…

"Yo."

A light tap on his shoulder startled the deep-in-thought man and almost made him tripped on himself. Thankfully, a bigger hand managed to catch him by the shoulder before he injured himself.

"Y-Yamato-san?"

Said man gave a big smile and put on glasses on the younger man, "Sorry for making you wait."

Before Sougo could say anything more, a cap was also put on his head. "Yamato-san, what are these?"

"Ng? Disguise. I forgot to put them on earlier, so I have to buy some."

Ah, that's right. Because Sougo was in a hurry, he also forgot to put them on earlier. What a blunder. Laughing at their foolishness, the light-haired man faced his lover brightly. "So, where are you going to take me, Yamato-san?"

"To the Neverland~" Yamato joked while spreading his arms as if he was a Peter Pan, "Well, I wish… but no, nothing as great as that."

Really, sometimes their leader made a very bad joke but nevertheless still made Sougo laughed along. "Nothing as great? Then, perhaps something similar?"

Sougo was smart afterall; it wasn't weird that he could pick up the hint.

Linking their fingers together, Yamato urged his lover to walk alongside with him as they entered the station. "Yep. Disneyland."

Disneyland. The land of Dream. Indeed it's the closest to Neverland.

Feeling a bit excited for their date, Sougo leaned closer. "Fufu, what's the occasion?" First of all, their date outside was unexpected. Yamato was quite a lazy one and preferred to lounge around when he could and meanwhile Sougo was an indoor type. Their idea of relaxing was inclined to spend time snuggling around or watching TV together. Not only they are going to have a date outside, they are going to Disneyland where it was sure to be crowded despite the day.

"Mm, well, you seemed like you wanted to go to amusement park when Nagi, Mitsu, and I had the photoshoot there." It was the photoshoot for Pythagoras Fighter. Indeed, Sougo had accidentally murmured "how nice…" aloud as they watched the PV, but it was because how fun the three of them appeared to be as they played around in the shoot and smiled brightly… and especially getting close with each other. MEZZO" photoshoot for "Miss You…" single was rather in a darker and serious tone, and to be honest, that kind of atmosphere suited to his solemn personality perfectly… However even Sougo wished for a cheerful atmosphere such as the time when they are seven together.

Yamato must have mistaken his envied sigh as wanting to play in the park… which wasn't wrong either, because yes, he really thought that it'd be nice to have a date in the amusement park at least once with Yamato at that time.

Tightening the grip on their linked arms, Sougo smiled brightly at his lover, "Thank you, Yamato-san."

As usual, Yamato would return it with a bashful smile, "It's not much. I just thought it wouldn't be so bad for us doing these kinds of thing once in a while." Even though in the interview he did say that he would prefer to spend his holiday in a hotspring.

Come to think about it…

"Have you ever gone to one?" Yamato suddenly asked as they entered the train and settled on seats.

"Once. It was with my uncle. My father had me taken so many lessons and I was started to get under the pressure, so he abruptly took me to the nearest one. We were both scolded when we got home, but it was fun," recalling the event brought a bitter smile to the younger man's lips.

He had expected his story would bring the atmosphere down, but instead when he looked at the other, a smile was also spread, "Good for you then."

"What about Yamato-san?"

"Ng? Me?" The green-haired man seemed to be in thought before he could answer precisely, "High school I think? It was with my girlfriend."

"Heh?" Sougo's brow twitched as the air around them dropped by several degrees, "Girlfriend, huh?"

"Well, at that time, going to amusement park was one of the best dating spot, I guess." Not noticing that the passenger beside Sougo had been frozen in his sleep, Yamato simply laughed it off. "I've never gone to any after that thinking it was childish. But still, it's something to look forward to since I'm going with Sou."

As if spring suddenly came after the cold harsh winter, a shy smile spread on Sougo's lips along with the melting ice beside him, "Mou, Yamato-san…"

The couple spent the rest of the ride listening to their new songs while linking their hands together.

* * *

As embarrassing as it sounds for a man in his age, it was the first time for Sougo to step in front of what people called "Disneyland". The size couldn't be compared to the amusement park he once visited with his uncle. The bright colors, mascots, interesting rides, various themes all over the area, and the number of crowds mesmerized him to the point if only he wasn't good at composing himself, he would be unsightly gaping.

"Whoa, look at all the crowds!" Yamato's loud comment awoke his lover from his daze state.

With widened and sparkling eyes, Sougo expressed his fascination, "it's wonderful, Yamato-san…"

To be honest, the moment he saw the crowds, Yamato was having second thought of spending his precious day-off in the place. However, the once-in-a-blue-moon childish expression on his lover's hardworking face definitely affirmed his choice. "Well, glad to hear that."

Tightening their linked arms, Yamato urged the younger man to follow inside, "what should we ride first?"

With a smile like a bright sun, Sougo pointed to the sky with screaming passengers on a train moving throughout the area, "That!"

"Sougo," for once that day, Yamato used the intimate nickname he usually used for his lover, "that's rollercoaster."

"Yes! I heard it's really thrilling! I've wanted to ride on one."

Now, if only Yamato was a cold-hearted lover, he would ignore the sparkles in the younger man's eyes and suggested they rode teacup instead. However, it was a very rare occasion for Sougo to be quick on what to choose which implied that he really, really, wanted it and who could ignore such demand? Not Nikaidou Yamato, definitely.

… Pray to Buddha, Yamato's old body would still be alive after the date.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Yamato-san! I didn't know that you're not really fond of the ride… No, even if I don't know, I shouldn't ask for such ride and choose one where…" A big palm thrust on his face before Sougo's mouth could run anymore apology.

As expected, the whole ride was too much for Yamato. He wasn't exactly scared but he wasn't exactly enjoying it either. With his glasses was kept safe during the ride, all his vision were all blurry which he thought would help a lot; on the contrary, his fuzzy fields of vision made everything even more terrifying, especially during the rolls… which he didn't remember how many it was.

Sure, he wasn't exactly enjoying the ride, but there was nothing for his lover to feel sorry for.

"It's okay. I'm fine. This was nothing compared to our rigorous training." The warm and reassuring hand on his head slowly put the light-haired man at ease.

"More importantly, did you enjoy the ride, Sou?"

Under the warm hand and bright grin presented upon him, Sougo who usually thought about other first and foremost couldn't help but bashfully admitted his own feeling, "…Y-Yes, I did."

Grinning, the team's leader pointed out at the photo the attraction staff took during the rides. His eyes were white and blank. Even he couldn't help but laughed at his self, "man, my face looks really weird here."

Sougo followed with a small chuckle, treasuring the picture, "they really did capture the best moment, eh?"

"This could ruin my idol's image if the fan sees this."

"Eh, I wonder, I bet Yamato-san's fans would find it endearing. Actually, I found Yamato-san's expression here is very cute."

"Onii-san here is already 22, you know. I'm not sure onii-san can be called cute…"

Smiling widely, Sougo once again embraced his lover's hand, "that's not true. Yamato-san sometimes has Yamato-san's own cute side."

"Sou, are you actually teasing me?"

"See? Yamato-san looks very cute now."

Yamato sighed in defeat embarrassedly. Sometimes, he couldn't handle if he was the one being teased. Mitsu's teasing always got in his nerve and made him mad, but if Sougo was his opponent, even the man older-by-two-years was no match, "Fine, fine. Then, what shall we ride next?"

Shyly, the younger man uttered his request, "C-can we go to the haunted mansion next?"

"…" Oh, Sougo, you're definitely suit the devil costume you had during Halloween MV, because Yamato could slowly feel his HP depleted by seconds.

Then again, was there a man who would be able to refuse a red-faced and pleading Sougo? Not Yamato, definitely.

* * *

Fortunately, the haunted mansion wasn't as scary as the green-haired man thought. Sure, he froze numerous times during the walk, but overall he was fine. His heart was still in place and his glasses were still intact. Most of all, Sougo was brimming with awe looking through the well-made and well-thought themes and settings.

After that, for several hours, the two tried many attractions. Unexpectedly, the calm-looking Sougo preferred thrill rides, and had Yamato didn't remind him that they were idols whom shouldn't scream too much, in fear of damaging their throat, then probably they would have ridden all the fast rides by now. Somewhere along the way, even Yamato began to be able to handle all the terrorizing rides and laughed along like usual.

When the clock was about to hit two in the noon, the couple finally decided to take a break, after watching Star Wars 4D movie, at the Tomorrowland. Sougo was a bit disappointed that he didn't manage to prepare lunchbox for their date.

"It's because Yamato-san didn't tell me beforehand."

"The idea was for us resting throughout the day. Having you preparing lunchbox would kill the intention, right?"

Somehow or another, the older man managed to loosen Sougo's pout with a straight face, "But why did Yamato-san leave earlier? We could have left the house together instead of meeting up."

Yamato spread one of his childish grin as he nonchalantly replied, "meeting up is one of the essential point of date. It makes your heart races, right?"

Recalling his anxiety when he found Yamato was not at the meeting when he arrived and the moment when Yamato finally appeared made a blush crept on Sougo's pale cheeks. Yes, he admitted, he could finally see the whole premise of meeting up in romance drama.

The waiter soon came to take up their order who, thankfully, was a male and agreed to keep quiet about their identity. The two decided to pick something light while considering about the rest of the rides they would take and a rather warm beverages for their throat.

Once they finished their meals and chatted for a while, the two finally decided to pay and leave the restaurant when a bright voice called.

"OUU! Yamato-san! Sougo! Fancy meeting you guys here too!"

It was Mitsuki… and one of the TRIGGER's members.

"Mitsu," Yamato acknowledged the shorter man with a grin, "I guess it's not a surprise to see you in places like this, huh?"

Feeling irritated by Yamato's mock, Mitsuki hissed in respond, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Laughing bitterly at the two's banter, Sougo tried to shift their attention and voiced out his curiosity, "I didn't expect to see Mitsuki-san here, and especially with Tsunashi Ryuunosuke-san."

TRIGGER and Idolish Seven are rival, but it wasn't like their relationships with each member were bad per se. Actually, Sougo was a fan. Sometimes the adults in their teams even went for drinking if coincides. Then again, they weren't exactly in the relationship that they would actually hang out in broad daylight and especially at the amusement park.

Ryuu nodded in greeting to the other two Idolish Seven members before explaining, "I have a day-off today and I heard Idolish Seven too. When I tried to invite the other, Mitsuki-kun was the only one free, so I invited him." That was a surprise because the tall man had just explained as if he had contacted the other members beforehand before finding Mitsuki was "the only one" who was free, however neither Yamato nor Sougo received any message from the man.

If Yamato was a mean man, he would point out the excuse right here and there and shamed the so-called "ero beast" of TRIGGER, but even Yamato was not that heartless so he instead nodded in agreement along with the gullible Sougo.

"Ah, that's right! It would be boring with just two men hanging around here, how about we go together?" Mitsuki was too eager to suggest that he didn't notice the little disappointment hidden in Ryuu's smile.

Grinning widely, Yamato pulled Sougo into his embrace as he lead both of them towards the exit, "Pa~ss. Today is my date with Sou, I don't want anyone to bother us! See ya!" The glasses man left after leaving a pat of encouragement on the TRIGGER's member.

Mitsuki stuck out his tongue as Ryuu watched the couple in perplexed.

"Uhh… Mitsuki-kun? I don't know they are dating…?" Ryuu felt like he just heard something he shouldn't.

The much shorter man instead laughed nonchalantly, "No way, no way. Yamato-san just like to joke about it. Calling us children, and Sougo the mother or such. We're boys afterall! Although, sometimes he did take his joke too far, but don't worry, it's nothing like that!"

Even though he listened to Mitsuki's explanation, but Ryuu wasn't oblivious. Even he would notice that Nikaidou Yamato wasn't joking when he said he didn't want anyone to bother their date. _They are really dating_. "So nice…" Unconsciously, he murmured out his envy.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

Mitsuki smiled back at him, before dragging the bigger man along, looking for their seats. "Let's hurry so we can ride some more rides."

Just when they were about to sit down, Ryuu's phone rang, a message came from the man he met just few minutes earlier.

_[Mitsu is the type who you should be frank about or he will never realize it. It may not be a success though._

_Maa, take care of our precious member, alright?_

_Nikaidou Yamato.]_

Ryuu's face went pale after finished reading the whole message. Tenn and Gaku did always mention that he was too easy to read, but they didn't even talk much earlier, how could the man figure out his feeling?! Besides, Ryuu has decided to never act on it considering both are idols and rivals on top of that. This kind of encouragement actually put him in more confusing situation.

"TSUNASHI-SAN!"

"Whoa! W-What is it?"

Knowing he had been ignored, Mitsuki pouted childishly at the other. "Are you going to order or not? I'm getting hungry."

Blushing slightly at the cute expression shown in front of him, Ryuu almost stuttered out his reply, "Ah, sorry, yes, I will."

For now, he decided to take everything slow.

* * *

"Who are you texting to, Yamato-san?"

"Un, just rooting someone."

"Tsunashi-san?"

For a moment Yamato's eyes widened. He didn't expect for Sougo to actually be able to notice. Mitsuki was too damn oblivious then.

"I didn't exactly notice," his lover explained with a bitter smile, "I just felt Tsunashi-san looked a bit sad when Mitsuki-san invited us to join them earlier. The fact that he wanted to be alone with Mitsuki-san and Yamato-san texted someone right after made me realized."

Yamato rubbed his neck while chuckled bitterly, "the poor man. Why did he fall for the oblivious Mitsu anyway?"

As far as he could remember, they only spent few times drinking together. What had transpired between their drunken states for the tall man to fall for the much shorter man? Even Yamato was curious.

"They would be fine. I don't know about Mitsuki-san's preferences…"

"He is straight," Yamato interrupted without a second thought.

"…So he is," Sougo solemnly corrected his sentence, "but Tsunashi-san is a kind man. Who knows what will happen to them."

With his ability of observation, Yamato could only answer bitterly, "either a very hard case of heartbroken or Mitsu throwing tantrum in a hard case of confusion," either wasn't exactly a good situation. Yamato knew Mitsuki was the type of man who wouldn't exactly despise gay men, but considering he was the target of affection and Mitsuki has always hated to be seen as girly or not-manly, it would affect his self-confidence greatly. Tsunashi without a doubt would receive a hard blow or need to thread carefully without damaging Mitsuki's pride.

Sougo wanted to argue, he really wanted to, but he wasn't a foreseer and he wasn't such an optimistic person like Riku who can deny the guess, so instead he only smiled in glum.

"Well, they are both already adults, they can solve their own matter," Yamato tightened his grip on the other to reassure the worrying man, "shall we go to our next ride?"

Nodding to his lover, Sougo could only pray silently for the two's happiness.

* * *

The queue line during afternoon was longer than before, thus Yamato and Sougo had to upgraded their entry ticket to VIP one lest any of the visitor recognizing MEZZO" Ousaka Sougo and Nemesis main actor Nikaidou Yamato were actually around the area. It costs a bit more than normal ticket, but it was worth the trouble.

Oh if only they know TRIGGER's Tsunashi Ryuunosuke was actually here too. Let's just hope the two innocent men actually had the common sense to buy the ticket, because they were more conspicuous than Yamato and Sougo.

"Ne, ne, did you see?"

"I saw! I saw!"

"The tall figure, there is no doubt!"

As soon as they exited the Neverland, a group of girls confirmed the two's bad feeling.

"Yamato-san…"

"That two idiots…"

"It's TRIGGER's Tsunashi Ryuunosuke!"

Due to the girls' shrieking screams, everyone around the area overheard and soon in a moment, the news of Tsunashi Ryuunosuke within the premise already circled throughout the park.

"I thought I was seeing things, so it was really him!"

"I also saw him at the Tomorrowland!"

"He was with someone!"

"EH? No way! A girlfriend?!"

"Yamato-san… what should we do?"

Yamato sighed in defeat, silently saying goodbye to his plan of watching the fireworks with Sougo and watching the parade peacefully. For now, the two of them needed to move around without being noticed in the uproar, probably saving Mitsuki and Ryuu when they could and then, some way or another completed their date successfully. Or he could just call one of the TRIGGER members to deal with it and have them interrupted Mitsuki's date.

"I'm worried about Mitsuki-san and Tsunashi-san."

No, he is not that mean, of course.

"For now, let's hide, Sou."

Swiftly he took his lover and cut through the queue with his VIP ticket and entered the nearest attraction, the mirror castle.

"Y-Yamato-san, wait, why are we entering this place?"

"It's easy to be lost in a maze, that's why."

"What are you going to do if we are the one who get lost?"

"Ng? I will be with Sou, so it's going to be fine."

Sougo lightly punch the dorky glasses man in embarrassment. Oh wait, Mitsuki and Ryuu are in trouble, this is no time for him to be lovey dovey.

"What are we going to do about Mitsuki-san and Tsunashi-san?"

Reaching the dead end of the hall of Mirror, Yamato crooked his neck and sat down, followed by the fretting Sougo.

"For now, let's contact them."

* * *

"HOW DID IT COME TO THIS?!"

As expected of the athletic Mitsuki, despite he had been running earlier, he was still be able to produce loud voice to express his frustration.

"I'm really sorry, Mitsuki-kun!"

Since Ryuu was almost inhumanly tall for a Japanese man, when they were queuing earlier, a fan actually recognized them. They somehow managed to fool some of them that TRIGGER and Idolish Seven were planning to have a show together that's why a rare occurrences such as Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and Izumi Mitsuki together were possible and got out of the lane, but then everyone made a loud broadcasting over the twitter and now they had to run all over the park with their fans chasing after their tails.

Ryuu was about to be out of breath when Mitsuki's cellphone suddenly rang and with much effort, the brunet finally was able to answer it.

"What is it?"

" _Yo, idiot, what were you doing?"_

Ryuu couldn't exactly hear the caller, but Mitsuki's yell was enough for him to identify him. "If you call just to tease me, I'm hanging up!"

" _As if I do have time for that. Thanks to you two, Sou and I are also in a tight situation here."_

"Serves you right!"

" _Yamato-san! Stop fighting with Mitsuki-san!"_

" _Alright, alright. Did you guys manage to escape?"_

"AS IF!"

" _I suggest you two to hide in the hotel though. And then leave tomorrow, it's safer."_

"Thanks for making it more suspicious!"

" _What? Just try to shift their attention and slipped away to somewhere."_

"If we can do that, we wouldn't have been running now!"

" _Mitsu, we are idols, aren't we? Performing is our job, did you forget?"_

Like a lightning, the words struck the idol-inspired brunet. "…"

"Mitsuki-kun, what did Yamato-kun say?"

Stuffing back his cellphone, Mitsuki kept up with running and smiled brightly at the other. "He said, _we are idols_ ," on cue, the shorter man turned his heel and faced the waves of fans, "Everyone!"

Mitsuki's loud yells halted everyone, including Ryuu's. "Today, we are only scouting the area before the shooting, so please cooperate and keep this down! Please look forward to the actual performance!" With a wink, the little devil in front of Ryuu gave a flying kiss which made the crowds swoon at the cuteness.

Taking the hint, Ryuu also remembered his teammates' words, _we are pro._

"Be a good girl and keep this a secret between us, alright? I'll be waiting for your support for the show," thankfully, with Ryuu's flying kiss, the waves successfully fell down on their knees in dazes.

The two didn't take a second later and promptly left the sight in Mach speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamato and Sougo were kept tracking with the event broadcasted in twitter by their fans. It wasn't hard considering they just needed to look up "Tsunashi Ryuunosuke" in the tag. Some photos were taken but nothing which would bring trouble to either agency, or at least he thought so. Just what is "TRIGGER and Idolish Seven upcoming show in the amusement park"? Just what kind of excuse those two pulled?

"Well, it seems like they managed to escape. It's earlier than planned, but we should leave too while we could…", noticing there were no reaction from his companion, Yamato turned to the other, "Sou?"

The light-haired man was sitting down in a daze and blushing furiously.

"Sou?" Worrying if the other was sick, the green-haired man squatted down and checked his temperature, it wasn't considered relatively normal one. "Are you sick?"

"N-No, I'm okay," still feeling a bit shy to look at the sharp green eyes, Sougo stared at the mirror floor reflecting his expression, "Yamato-san was so cool on the phone earlier… I feel like I'm falling in love again."

Said lover almost choked on the cheesy line, the same red warmth started to creep on his cheeks too. "Sou, you are really…"

"Ah, mou!" With such line dropped on him, he felt less motivate to even move from the spot and ruined the moment, so instead the leader sat back down, and took his lover's lip in quick peck, "I love you, too, you know."

Embarrassed as his lover started to smother his face with kisses, Sougo tried (half-heartedly) to move away, "Y-Yamato-san… we are in…"

"Just a little~ it would be fine, no one is going to come."

"….uhh, you're so sly, Yamato-san…"

The two decided to spend some more time inside until the ruckus subsided.

When the two finally exited the area, the sky had already turned dark and fortunately, they would be less conspicuous to be recognized. Thinking it was right about the time, Yamato led the other to the place where according to the schedule, would display the fireworks.

In the dark of the night and thanks to their disguise, no one recognized the two standing right in the middle and blending in with the rest. They could watch it peacefully while linking their arms. The show was accompanied by various Disney songs as the sky lightened up with various bright colors. Their magnificence was enough for the spectators to ignore the exploding sounds and just looked up without a care to their surroundings.

"They are beautiful…"

Seeing the content smile on his lover's face, Yamato couldn't resist to capture Sougo's lips again before the other could say any further. When the leader finally released the smaller build man, he was out of breath, almost as if he was running with Mitsuki or Ryuu earlier.

"Yamato-san…we are on outside…"

"I know~"

"….uhh…" His lover should really stop with all the surprise attacks or else Sougo would have died of heart attacks instead of his ulcer.

* * *

"The fireworks are starting."

Ryuu had heard that Disneyland hotel was one of the best places to see the fireworks, but he didn't expect they got to book the room close to the attraction.

Taking a place right beside the tall man in the veranda, Mitsuki peered through his hands, enjoying the same scenery in a bright smile. "You're right! Man, what a waste though! We're both men and actually seeing it from hotel room…"

Again, with that line.

"Mitsuki-kun, did you not enjoy being with me?"

Bewildered by the question, Mitsuki furrowed his eyebrows and inclined his head in confusion, "I never said that."

"You did. Earlier when we met Yamato-kun and Sougo-kun, and just now." Ryuu shouldn't be complaining since he had kind of expecting it when trying to get closer to the other, but nevertheless, it was still painful everytime he heard it.

Knowing he had unconsciously hurt the other, Mitsuki's playful expression turned serious as he properly faced the other. "I'm sorry... But you know, we are both men, and you're the renowned playboy Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, even you would have preferred hanging out with a pretty woman rather than playing in the park, moreover staying in a hotel and watch the firework with a man like me, right?"

The playboy Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, huh?

Decreasing their distance by a step, Ryuu answered earnestly and smiled softly at the other, "That's not true. I really enjoy being with Mitsuki-kun. Or else, I would have never invited you, wouldn't I?"

Even without using his professional smile, the expression was enough to make a man like Mitsuki to skip a beat and turned away with red face. It took a while for the younger man to recompose himself that Ryuu began to worry he was creeping out the other.

"M-Mitsuki-kun?"

"Well, then! I'm a lucky man because I got to spend a day with the famous TRIGGER's Tsunashi Ryuunosuke!" With a smile that had charmed Ryuu ever since the tall man watched Ainana Gakuen, Mitsuki managed to bring back their relaxed atmosphere and laughed together.

"Ah, that's right! Since it's already over the twitter anyway, let's take a photo!"

 _A photo with Mitsuki-kun?!_ An actual two-shoot with his crush? There's no way Ryuu would miss it.

"Right!"

As the two were busy posing in the veranda with the romantic scenery behind them, the two didn't notice the buzz from Ryuu's cellphone with numerous missed calls from Gaku, Tenn, Kaoru, and Yaotome papa.

Indeed, Disneyland is a land of dream where you can ignore your trouble for a while and well, dream. Good luck for tomorrow and onwards, Ryuu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamato and Sougo managed to catch the parade and firework before going home satisfied. Sougo couldn't be any happier with all the fun he had today. Since they were too tired, the two decided to take a taxi home and would have dinner in the dormitory instead.

With a happy sigh, Sougo rested his head on Yamato's shoulder and chuckled bashfully. "Thanks for today, Yamato-san. I really had fun."

"Well, onii-san is glad to hear that. But I never said our date is over for today."

"Eh?"

"We haven't gotten to test the packages you ordered, right?"

Sougo's face was immediately turned red to steam, "h-how did…"

"So, for tonight, which one should we use, Ousaka-sensei?"

"…uhh… Yamato-san is really too cunning…"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about what Ryuu should call Mitsuki for hours... for one, Mitsuki seems to be the type "don't be so formal! just call me Mitsuki!", but then Ryuu is a shy and this is his crush he's talking to, so he's gonna be all shy, so I used "Mitsuki-kun" lol
> 
> For Nikaidou-kun and Ousaka-kun, it was just him being polite, because they weren't exactly close...
> 
> In the end, everyone got their happy ending... Ryuu would... if I have more time to write orz
> 
> Please review!


End file.
